


morning light

by dvldegg



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvldegg/pseuds/dvldegg
Summary: crowley only says i love you first thing in the morning





	morning light

**Author's Note:**

> crowley is the ultimate snuggler and uses aziraphale as a body pillow, you can't change my mind

Doctors always claim the best sleeping position to be one on your back. But this is only true if you remember to add "closing your curtains" to your night routine. Aziraphale has never adhered to a routine as much as his counterpart and as such, finds himself with furrowed brows as sun spills across his face. 

"Oh, confound it," he thinks, bringing the back of his hand to rest over his eyes. "I was rather enjoying that dream too." 

He listens to the quiet rustle of fabric as the curtains pull themselves closed at the flick of his finger. As his mind begins to catch up with him, he belatedly wonders if he's given his demon too much influence over his life.

It's only when starts to shift his legs akimbo that he registers a familiar weight and heat pressed against his side. He tucks his hand behind his head and glances down into a mess of hair. As his arm curls around Crowley's shoulders, Aziraphale presses a lingering kiss to the top of Crowley's head. Crowley merely curls closer, hitching his leg higher across Aziraphale's hips. A soft smile tugs at the corner of Aziraphale's lips where they rest against Crowley's head. "Good morning, my dear," he murmurs. The only response Crowley gives him is a tiny grunt as he presses his cheek firmly against Aziraphale's chest. Aziraphale settles his hand on Crowley's thigh, gently thumbing the chilled skin. 

“Hm, you really ought to start wearing pyjama pants to bed if you're always going to be so cold in the morning," Aziraphale chides under his breath.

"I do," comes a drowsy protest.

"Ones that cover your entire leg," Aziraphale clarifies flatly.

"This is what you are for," Crowley retorts.

"Oh, and that's the only think you keep me around for, is it?"

There's a long pause, Aziraphale almost starts to think Crowley fell back asleep when,

“You know it’s because-” he mumbles unintelligibly into Aziraphale's shirt.

"I'm sorry?" 

Tilting his head up towards Aziraphale by a fraction of an inch, he continues, softly, “because I love you.”  
Aziraphale’s smile widens and he tucks his fingers under Crowley’s chin, lifting the demon’s flushed face towards him. “Oh, I’ve always known,” he chuckles. Crowley rolls his eyes, resisting the urge to taunt the angel.

“And do you know what else?”

Crowley meets Aziraphale’s warm gaze expectantly. 

“I love you, too, dear.” 

With an inevitable smile of his own, Crowley welcomes Aziraphale’s chaste kiss.


End file.
